Meredith's Mission
by The Last Letter
Summary: Meredith knows that Kate Beckett does not deserve Rick Castle. Meredith knows that Kate Beckett will destroy him. Because of this, Meredith knows that it must become her mission to save Rick. She had to stop their wedding.
1. She Had To Stop That Wedding

Her name was _Kate._ Kate. What a boring name. And she was totally unattractive, with ugly short black hair (who even wants short hair?) with eyes that are to big for her face. She wasn't even cute, and pretty was totally out of reach for her.

So why did he think she was _beautiful_?

Not that Meredith had feelings for her ex-husband Rick. Not a chance. After all, he'd wanted an orderly little wife, that's probably why he liked her. She would do whatever he told her too, and she would obey without question. _Kate_ would not ask where he'd been if he'd stayed out late at night, came back smelling like another woman, stoned, drunk or all at the same time.

Oh, who was she kidding?

Meredith stared at herself in the mirror. Rick didn't do those things. She had always been the flighty one in their relationship, and maybe she was kind of jealous. Who wouldn't be? After all, she'd been the number one woman in Rick's life for a long time. Not Alexis, not that sleazy Martha. No, she had been. And now he was throwing her away. Again! This would be another six day marriage like it had been with Gina. He would beg for her back, and she would go without question, because she loved the feel of his strong arms around her. She just couldn't be content to stay like that forever. She needed everything to be rough, on the edge. She was independent. And Rick couldn't stand that. Rick couldn't understand that, he wanted her to always be home at every second.

_Kate _probably would be there. At his house, oh, sorry, their place, every second of the day. A simple little woman, not asking questions, obedient, orderly. Taking care of everything. Giving Martha her wine. Speaking of Martha, that little witch probably pretended to actually _like_ her. No one could actually like Martha. At least Meredith had never lied to Rick about how she'd felt about his mother. No, Meredith was honest. _Kate _probably lied all the time. She was probably lying about loving Rick, too, just so she could have his money.

Meredith banged her head on the mirror. None of those words fit the Kate Beckett she'd met briefly during her short time in New York. The Kate she'd seen was professional, competent, and one step ahead of everything. She had seemed loyal, steadfast, and hurt. Hurt deeply, even Meredith could see that. Kate Beckett didn't fully trust the world, which meant that she could never completely trust Rick either.

Picking up her purse, Meredith knew that she had made the right decision. Kate couldn't be allowed to have Rick, because she didn't deserve him. Kate Beckett didn't deserve anyone until she learned that whatever had happened was the past, and she needed to get over it. Until Kate Beckett learned this, she was going to be a total bitch. Meredith walked to the door. She was on a mission.

She had to stop that wedding.

**Okay, this will be a full fic, and I'll try to add lots of humor. And lots of Caskett, they are, after all, getting married.**

**I don't own **_**Castle**_**. Thanks to iluvacting for betaing.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. What's She Doing Here?

Alexis was in her room staring blankly at a wall. This was not something she usually did, but she needed to think without any interruptions, and staring blankly at a wall did not usually distract a person. Alexis needed to think about the wedding in two weeks time. She remembered the last time she had thought about her father's wedding. That time it had been Gina. Alexis hadn't really needed to think about that one, she knew it wouldn't last, besides, Gina hadn't liked Alexis to begin with.

This time it was different. Completely, totally, astronomically different. This time her father was in love with the bride, truly in love. Alexis was surprised that she hadn't noticed it the first time Kate Beckett had tried to arrest her father. Kate, too, was different than all of the other girls her father had drug home. Kate hadn't tried to order Alexis around, hadn't tried to ignore her, hadn't treated her like a baby. No, Kate had actually sat down with Alexis yesterday to talk to her.

_"Alexis," Kate called up the stairs. Alexis appeared, looking down at her soon to be stepmom._

_"Yeah?" She asked. _

_"Can we talk, just you and me?" Kate wondered, and she seemed a little nervous. Alexis almost laughed at this. A woman who dealt with murderers every day, nervous? Never._

_"Sure." Alexis hadn't had a one on one talk with the woman before, and she was looking forward to see what Kate had to see. _

_They sat on the couch and Kate started. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you, but I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to try to take your Mom's place. I'm not going to boss you around, and I don't think I'm comfortable treating you like a daugher right now, anyway. Alexis, what I'm trying to say is I want us to be friends."_

_Alexis smiled. "The type of friend that will sneak me out the front door for ice-cream if Dad says no?" _

_"Well, your father saying no to ice-cream is way up there in the realm of impossibilites, but yes, that kind of friend." Kate agreed with a laugh._

_"Cool. I definitely think we can be friends."_

That scene had been a turning point for Kate and Alexis. Alexis grinned thinking of how she and Kate could not look at each other without thinking of Dad and ice-cream and Rick was getting awfully annoyed, thinking he was being kept out of some big secret. Martha, whenever he complained, had taken to swatting him on the arm and saying, "You let those girl's have their fun, after all, remember how it was with Gina?" Alexis always shuddered when someone said Gina. That had not been a happy time.

There was a knock on the door downstairs, and Alexis, unwillingly, looked away from the wall and went to answer it. The moment she pulled the door open, Alexis was engulfed in a hug. It took her a moment, but she soon realized that it was her mother. Her next thought was: the wedding isn't for two weeks, what's she doing here?

**I do not own **_**Castle.**_** Feel free to ask questions if you're confused and don't be afraid to give me suggestions on how Meredith can attempt to ruin the wedding.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. RICKY!

"You look gorgeous!" Lanie exclaimed. They had both gone for a fitting for their dresses, as Kate's had needed to be shortened.

"You really think?" Kate asked her, staring self consciously at herself in the mirror.

"Kate, there has never been a more beautiful bride."

Kate smiled at her friend's compliments, and ran a hand over the silky white material. Her dress was had thin spaghetti straps going over her tanned shoulders. It was white with a slightly grey flower pattern that covered the straps and wound its way down to about half way down the dress. The white material that covered her breasts was bunched in an artistic way. Her dress was long enough that it dragged on the floor, and the bottom was silky material. It too was bunched, but she looked like a vision in it. On her head Kate a small silver tiara that looped in complicated rings. A long gauzy veil floated down from it, and ended an inch or so above her feet. Lanie had also insisted on putting on the jewelry that was chosen for the occasion, claiming that she wanted to see the 'finished piece'. Kate had on silver bangles, three on each arm, a silver locket was around her neck, settling in the hollow at her throat.

"Let's get you out of that, so we can check on my dress and then we'll go see if your fiancé has figured out what to do with that tux we gave him."

Kate grinned at Lanie, it had become a joke between them ever since Kate had found out that Martha still had to show Rick how to put on a tux. "Mommy's not here to help him now." She laughed. Carefully the two women slid off Kate's jewelry, tiara, veil and maneuvered her out of the dress that never seemed to end. Kate felt more at home in her jeans and T-shirt with her gun and badge. Lanie quickly tried on the icy blue dress they had chosen for her. It was a floor length gown that had shimmering sparkles on the top, the fell into triangles just past her hips. The dress was sleeveless and came with a matching choker.

"You look great, Lanie," Kate said, fastening the choker.

"Yeah, I'm a troll compared to you." Lanie complained, though she admired herself in the dress.

"No, you're not."

"Let's not argue even though we know I'm right," Lanie said with the air of a person who is making a great sacrifice.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go see if Rick has strangled himself yet." Kate said, as Lanie hung up her dress. Lanie, herself, was laughing on the inside. A few months ago if Lanie had said that, Kate would have said, "Let's hope!" And have been done with it. It was sweet that Kate had changed her mind about Rick.

Kate, noticed that Lanie was not following her, turned around and with the true air of a detective said, "If you are thinking about how a few months ago I would have wanted strangle Rick, then I don't know what I'm going to do." Lanie threw Kate a pretend scowl. How did Kate always seem to guess what she was thinking?

The two girls made their way to the back of the store where the great Richard Castle was trussed up like a Christmas turkey. The two had no idea how he did it. They could understand his difficulty with the bow tie, but with the rest? Pants, leaving underwear_ on_, as Martha had said to tell him, a dress shirt with buttons, a jacket, really, how could one man do that to himself with simple articles of clothing? Rick's dress shirt was on backwards, half of the buttons done up, his dress pants on his head, with one arm through a pant leg, and his jacket was on one foot, the other foot had a red flip flop on it, while he wore only Bart Simpsons boxers on his lower half, apart from the foot in the jacket. The bow tie was no where to be seen, but they didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Lanie was sniggering, Kate could only stare at him in disbelief, arms crossed, eyebrows raised in the classic Kate Beckett way. Rick was staring at himself in the mirror and didn't notice his fiancé and her Maid Of Honor right away. Soon he heard Lanie's giggle, and Kate clear her throat. He turned around, a sheepish grin on his face. He looked down at himself, then at Kate, who looked amused, but also like she was waiting for an explanation. "I can explain this." He insisted.

Kate's eyebrows went higher, though Rick hadn't thought that it was possible. "Oh really?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes!" He defended himself. "They _attacked _me!" Lanie, still half laughing, smacked her forehead, shaking her head, her laughs getting louder.

"Where are your street clothes? We need to get back soon, you still need to drive Alexis to her party remember?" Kate asked, although her eyebrows had gone down and she was laughing silently. Rick was momentarily lost in her eyes.

"Castle." She snapped.

He giggled. Kate still called him 'Castle' rather than Rick sometimes. Old habits were hard to break, though he never called her 'Beckett.' "I must have left them in my other pants." Rick let a grin take over his face.

"Rick. They _are_ your other pants." Kate turned to her friend. "Hunt down the clothes. I'm going to try to untangle him." Lanie cast a last look at Rick, before leaving them.

Kate sighed. "Where did you get that flip flop?" She pulled the aforementioned flip flop off his foot. Rick didn't even bother with an answer because he honestly had no idea. Kate then pulled the jacket off his leg. She pulled his pants off of his head, carefully guiding his arm out of the leg. She unbuttoned the buttons of his dress shirt, and slid it off of him. Rick Castle, the great Rick Castle, was now naked except for his Bart Simpson boxers. "Where is the bow tie?" Kate asked.

Rick looked around, and seeing no one else he turned to her. "You're asking me?"

"Yes, what did you do to your bow tie?"

Rick shrugged. "I dunno."

Lanie returned at that moment. "I do." She held out Rick's clothes, neatly folded and tied in a bundle with the bow tie.

Kate took them from Lanie and handed them to Rick. In a few moments he had changed and they were on their way out. As they parted ways, Lanie called that she would call Kate later, and Rick linked arms with Kate. She laughed as he attempted to skip down the sidewalks of New York with her hanging off his arm.

"Let's have fun!" He whined.

Kate shook her head. "I have a better idea."

"Better than skipping?" Rick was skeptical.

"I say we go home, you drive Alexis to her sleep over, and then we have the night alone because your mother is out of town until tomorrow night."

Rick thought about it. Skipping was fun, but being alone with Kate was more fun. "Fine. We'll go with your idea." He pouted. "But we have to make ice-cream sundaes!"

Kate laughed. Rick was _such_ a child sometimes, but she needed more fun, and he was fun. "Okay, we're out of whip cream, so pick some up on your way back from dropping off Alexis."

"Yes ma'am." Rick gave her a mock salute before opening the door for her. Kate stepped in, smiling up at him. He was smiling down at her until they both heard:

"RICKY!"

**Wow. Seducing the groom is a popular choice. Well, it will come later in the story. I do not own **_**Castle**_**, or **_**The Simpsons**_** who are also mentioned in this chapter. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Also, ideas are much appreciated.**

**Kate's dress (remember to take out the spaces) **http:// www. / pictures/ Cheri% 20Gown% 20Mon% 20Wedding 2002. jpg

**Lanie's dress (take out spaces) **http:// www. / images/D /F01-0010. JPG


	4. Hostage

Rick felt himself cringe as his ex-wife hurled herself into his arms. "Meredith," he put on the fake smile usually reserved for Gina. "Why are you here?"

"I was . . . in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." She explained, still hanging off of Rick. Then she turned to Kate. Rick wanted to run very far away when this went down, and he knew that his soon to be wife could hide the body on her own.

"Kaitlyn, I wish to offer you congratulations on the wedding, and condolences because it won't last long." Meredith put a hand over her breast, tilted her head back and let out a fake laugh.

"My name is Katherine." Kate said.

"Oh," Meredith rolled her eyes as though correcting her was a sin. "Anyway, I came to spend some time with _my_," cue a glare at Kate, "daughter." Meredith wrapped an arm around Alexis, who squirmed away.

"I'm going to a party tonight, Mom!" She protested. It's not like she didn't love her mother, it's just that Alexis knew that Meredith hadn't come to spend time with her, she had come to bother Rick and Kate.

"Well, I can help you get ready." Meredith smiled.

"Actually, Lanie and I figured that out last Saturday when Ben asked me to go with him."

"Who's Lanie?" Meredith asked.

"She's my best friend." Kate cut smoothly into the conversation. Rick would have wandered away if his daughter wasn't still in the clutches of the evil witch.

"Then I'll definitely need to help you get ready." Meredith let out another fake laugh.

"Would you stop being so mean to her?" Alexis suddenly snapped at her mother, pushing herself out of Meredith's arms. "Kate's not a bad person, actually she's a great person, and as much as you have said things about her, she's never said a bad thing back. Knock it off!" Alexis turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, fuming. Who knew her mother could be such a . . . a _bitch? _Alexis entered the bedroom and slammed the door.

Rick looked in awe after his daughter. He had never seen her go after anyone that way. She had been mad at him once for checking up on her violin teacher but that was nothing compared to how she chewed up and spit out her mother.

Kate felt uncomfortable with all of the tension in the room. She felt bad for coming between Alexis and her mother. She didn't know what to do, stay and attempt to do something, go for a walk (Kate didn't like the idea of running away from the problem since it would probably be here when she got back, but maybe Meredith needed some time to talk to her daughter and ex). "I'm going to the store," Kate slipped out the door. She went downstairs and half ran onto the street. As it was, she ran into Alexis.

"Sorry," They both apologized before realizing who it was they had run into.

"I'm going to the store, wanna tag along?" Kate offered.

Alexis glanced up at the apartment building. "Yes!" There was silence as the two made their way down the street before Alexis said, "I don't know why she's here, or why she's acting this way. Mom is a little crazy, but she's generally not _mean_."

"Maybe she's just being protective of you. Maybe she thinks that I'm trying to take her place." Kate suggested, holding the door open for the younger girl.

"Thanks. And you think? Mom should know better, she really should. She's my Mom, and although you're great, I don't love you in the same way I love her."

"Maybe you should tell her that, reassure her that you're always going to be _her_ little girl, and no matter what woman Rick brings into his life, it will always be that way."

Alexis grabbed the can of whip cream off the shelf and they continued down the aisle. "You know you sometimes remind me of a fortune cookie."

Kate raised her eyebrow. The comment was something Rick would usually say, not his daughter. "A fortune cookie?" She just had to ask.

"Well you always have such great advice. It just seems a fitting title." Alexis explained with a shrug and a smile.

Kate reached over and snagged a bag of gummy worms off the shelf. "My weakness," she explained to Alexis. "And if you ever tell your father about the fortune cookie thing you will find yourself one stuffy short of a collection."

Alexis looked horrified, "No! Not my children! Mercy, please, mercy, I'm sworn to secrecy." They were both referring to, of course, the collection of stuffed bears, ranging in colours and patterns, that sat on a shelf above Alexis' bed. She'd been collecting since she was a baby and only needed one more bear to complete the collection, unfortunately, not even her father had been able to track said white and purple-polka dotted bear down.

"Relax Alexis, he won't be harmed, just held hostage." Kate winked, and Alexis allowed herself to laugh, all drama with her mother, momentarily, forgotten.

***

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Rick demanded.

"Well, I was going to come out in the next few weeks anyway, so I decided to come a little early to spend some more quality time with Alexis." Meredith swirled her hair around one finger and winked at him.

"Right." Rick said, nodding.

"Why don't you believe me?" Meredith whined, stamping her foot.

"Because I know you, and you usually have an ulterior motive." Rick explained, reaching for a bottle of Martha's favourite wine.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to see my daughter?" Meredith demanded.

"No, that's not it. You know I would never try to keep Alexis from you."

"Do I Rick? Because you're acting like I came here to torture everybody. I just want to spend time with my daughter." Meredith pleaded. _Well, for now, Alexis is top priority, let's see what she knows about this wedding._

Rick chugged the wine, if Meredith really was only here to spend extra time with Alexis, which he still somehow doubted, then there wouldn't be any point in arguing with her.

"Okay, I believe you." Rick agreed, admitting defeat. "What hotel are you at?"

Meredith bit her lip and adopted a sad expression. "Well, I spent most of my money on the plane ticket, and I can't afford one."

"I can, just pick one out." Rick offered, but he should have guessed her next words.

"Oh, Ricky, I couldn't let you do that. Can't I just stay here?"

Meredith put on puppy dog eyes.

Rick knew that it wouldn't be a good idea, he should just force her into a hotel, but what harm could she do? And this way he could keep a closer eye on her. "Fine, there are to small guest rooms at the end of the hall, take the one on the right."

Meredith grinned and threw her arms around her ex. "Thanks, Ricky, you're the best!"

**I know that Meredith probably isn't this big of a bitch, but for the story's sake, let's pretend she is. I don't own **_**Castle**_**. Hope you lke it enough to review.**

**Happy holidays!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
